


Sharp skin (sharp soul)

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types, Walking Dead
Genre: Biting, Daryl's shitty childhood/past/self-worth issues, F/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Scars, Sexual Content, but there are some feelings involved, request by: carylsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a history of breaking things he loves.</p><p>But maybe she'll be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp skin (sharp soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: Carylsmut warned the most smutty of Caryl in 250 words or less and I kinda think I blew this one because it got weird and plotty and yeah- No judgments because this was written in like fifteen minutes and it is really stream of consciousness in style.
> 
> Warnings: marking, possessiveness, pwp, smut, biting, blowjob, Daryl's shitty childhood, self-worthy issues, and abuse scars.

She marks him with her teeth.

The dull-sharp of them temporary erasing the marks left before.

The bad ones.

The ones that still burned under his skin decades later.

She tells him he's free now.

Not because of her.

But because he is.

He always was.

_Free._

She repeats it like a mantra when she rides him.

Mouth gaped, head thrown back like part of her still can't quite believe it.

Mirroring that little voice inside him that warns him this can't last.

That it's too good.

That  _she's_  too good.

That he doesn't deserve this –  _her_.

But she always manages to make him forget.

She's the devil like that.

Looking up at him through the fan of her lashes as she sucks him down. Making noises around his cock – humming and pleasantly dark – like she has him right where she wants him. Too caught on the idea that he can have all of this - _her_  – like heaven freely given to think any different.

He connects her freckles with the flat of his tongue. Mapping out constellations as her chest rises and falls – heavy in sleep. Fighting the urge to rip her open with his bare hands and lose himself inside her. Settling down deep – core to core – until the differences between them were slim to none and they take their first breath together. Unshakable.  _Strong._

He has a history of breaking things he loves.

But maybe she'll be different.

Maybe it will be  _her_ that breaks him.

Maybe.


End file.
